In the electrical arts generally, and in thermocouple connector systems in particular, there arises the necessity to effect plug-and-socket connections between thermoelectric alloy lead pairs having male and female connectors of different sizes or types.
In modern temperature measurement, display, and recording equipment employing thermocouples, paired lead connectors, for example, are commonly of specifically differing sizes and plug or prong configurations, as a larger "standard" size, and smaller "miniature" or "subminiature" sizes. Such connectors are well known in the trade and are illustratively shown in the catalog reference publication of Omega Engineering, Inc. of Stamford, Ct. trademarked "Temperature Measurement Handbook and Encyclopedia", and identified as "OGP" or "OST" (standard), or "SMP" (miniature) connectors, among others.
Heretofore, in order to associate connectors of a particular thermoelectric alloy pair of differing sizes in a necessary temperature (or other physical parameter) measurement installation, it was required to either disassemble and remove one connector and attach a mating properly sized connector of the same calibration, or, to interpose yet another eletromechanical element therebetween, having, as required, standard-sized male or female elements on one end and miniature male or female elements on the other end thereof. Such interposed connectors, sometimes called "transition adaptors" are also known in the trade and are well shown in the aforesaid publication, for example.
While such transition adaptors are reliable and work well, and are certainly superior to the effort of substituting and rewiring connectors, the same nonetheless require the additional purchase and availablity when needed of the adaptor. Additionally, as yet one more element inserted in the line from the thermocouple to the recorder or readout device, there is unavoidably a further potential location for excess resistance, fault or other error in the measurement system, which it is clearly preferable to avoid. Further, each adaptor must be of a mating or compensating alloy, i.e., identical to both elements it joins.
There is, therefore, a practical and advantageous need for an improved system for effecting interconnection of differing sized connectors of the same thermoelectric alloy materials having conventionally non-matching prongs or blades and receiving sockets in such environments.